Fish in a Cave
by kiwijuicepanda
Summary: Lily and James are starting their seventh year at Hogwarts. What key do they find while being together as Head Boy and Head Girl? Don't they realise they are just like fish in a cave?
1. Back to the Fifth Year

Fish in a Cave A/n: This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fic! I have a Fic on Ella Enchanted. Didn't do so well. I'm hoping for even more feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own THIS chapter or any characters known in the Harry Potter books such as Lily, James, Sirius, lalala.  
  
Chapter 1~Back to the Fifth Year:  
  
"Five more minutes!" called Proffesor Flitwick as the students were finishing up their exams. He was walking past a buy with very untidy black hair.  
  
The balck haired boy staightened up, put down his quill,and pulled out a roll of parchment.  
  
James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making even messier than it had been.  
  
"Quills down please!"squeaked Proffesor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"  
  
"Thank you...Thank you" panted Proffesor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"  
  
A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius.  
  
"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the enterance hall.  
  
"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Exellent question"  
  
"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.  
  
"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager toget out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name is Remus Lupin..."  
  
Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.  
  
"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and a tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think of what else--"  
  
"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month--"  
  
"Keep your voice down," implored Lupin.  
  
"Well I thought it was a piece of cake," James heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get an Outstanding on it at least."  
  
"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.  
  
Lupin had pulled out a book reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so.  
  
"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was a full moon."  
  
"You might," said Lupin darkly behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored, you could test me."  
  
Sirius snorted "I don't need to liook at that rubbish, I know it all."  
  
"This'll liven you up Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is..."  
  
Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.  
  
"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."  
  
"All right, Snivellus?" James said loudly.  
  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack.  
  
James shouted "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Snapes wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell in the grass behind them.  
  
"Impedimenta!" he said pointing his wand at Snape.  
  
"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.  
  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,"said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."  
  
"You wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You wait...."  
  
"Wait for what?" siad Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly,wipe your nose on us?"  
  
Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.  
  
"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"  
  
Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once.  
  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
  
James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.  
She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond shaped eyes.  
  
"All right, Evans?" James said in a deeper, more mature voice.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with great dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"It's more of a fact that he exists, if you know what I mean...."  
  
"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
  
"Only if you go out with me Evans," James said quickly.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.  
  
"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly.  
  
"Locomotor mortis!" Sirius said.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you."  
  
"Take the curse off of them then!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You're lucky Evans was there, Snivellus."  
  
"I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!"  
  
Lily blinked "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."  
  
"Apoligize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.  
  
"I don't want you to make him apoligize," Lily shouted rounding on James. "You're just as bad as he is...."  
  
"What!" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a--you-know-what!"  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can--I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it. You make me SICK."  
  
She turned on her heal and hurried away.  
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"  
  
But she didn't look back.  
  
"What is with her?"said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.  
  
"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.  
  
"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right--" 


	2. Unexpected Letters

A/n:Nutin'  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything known in the Harry Potter books such as Lily, James, Sirius, lalala.  
  
Chapter 2~ Unexpected Letters:  
  
Lily woke up with a crash on the floor after an owl came barging through her window.  
  
"I wonder whose owl it could be," she thought curiously, not knowing anything.  
  
Lily opened up her letter and it read:  
  
To my dearest flower,  
  
How are you doing? Can you believe I already miss you? It's only been one month and I already miss you!  
  
So what are your doings right now? Guess what I'm doing?  
  
'Probaby pulling pranks'  
  
Nope I'm not pulling pranks as you would've guessed. Padfoot, Moony, and I have been playing truth or dare and Sirius asked if I loved you. And guessed what I said?! I do! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!! Pity Wormtail wasn't here.Please write back Lily flower.  
  
LOVE,  
James  
  
'That bastard. I hate him. He's so thick-headed. I can't believe any of the girls would flirt with him. I mean, he and Sirius has sent all the girls crying to death. I HATE HIM!'  
  
Lily wrote back quickly. This time with her own owl.  
  
"Shoo!" she said to James's owl.  
  
James,  
  
YOU WOKE ME UP ABOUT FIVE IN THE MORNING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE ME OR NOT. ONE THING I KNOW IS 'I HATE YOU!' DON'T WRITE BACK!  
  
Lily  
  
As she finished her letter, she crawled back up her bed. Thinking about her last year at Hogwarts. She would miss Hogwarts so much after term was over.  
  
She started to fall deep into sleep. Lily closed her eyes, dozing off in the nightlight. All of of a sudden, BAM! The same owl had come again.  
  
Lily,  
Don't be so rude. I was trying to be kind to you! And I know how much you miss me! Isn't that right? I miss you!  
Your soon to be husband,  
James  
  
'Ugh!!!!'  
  
Another owl came in. The letter was from James, again.  
  
"He never stops does he?"Lily mumbled.  
  
The owls flew away. After about 3 seconds, a plain, brown owl perched on Lily's window.  
  
"This is the last letter I'll read for the day!!! And if you don't stop, I'll shave off your big head at school!" she shouted as she opened the letter.  
  
This time it wasn't from James, but a list of school supplies for year 7 students at Hogwarts. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbldore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have made the place of Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations. Term will begin on the 1st of September at Platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
Please find an enclosed list of necessary books. Again, congratulations on making Head Girl.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Out slipped her booklist and a shiny golden badge with the letters, HG.  
  
Lily was so excited! She ran down the stairs and found her mother making breakfast.  
  
"Mum! I made Head Girl at school! I c-c-can't believe it! I j-just--" Lily was too joyous for words.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! You did? I just knew my daughter could do it! So smart and clever, and attractive too," they hugged each other so tight.  
  
"Muuum, the only reason Potter chases after me is because-because--" she really didn't know why. Maybe she really was that attractive. Lily really didn't know.  
  
Someone came stomping down the stairs. The stomp was so loud you could have mistaken it for an ogre in the house.  
  
"Lily! You woke me up at five in the morning! I need to sleep! After all, you have that 'freak' school! Why can't you just stay there! Argh," haunted Petunia.  
  
But Lily's mother just smiled and said, "Haven't you heard? Lily's made head girl at her school. You should be proud of her."  
  
"Proud of that freak's pathetic 'freak' school? Are you kidding me? Yeah.... right."  
  
Then, the Evan's door flew open. Another owl flew in. It landed on Petunia's head and they started a war.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! Stupid owls!" Petunia shrieked.  
  
"I'm sure having some owl troubles today," Lily sighed.  
  
Hey flower!  
  
Have you heard? I've made Head Boy! And I've found out you've made Head Girl! We're going to be in a room together! How fun!  
  
Love,  
James  
  
"WHAT! POTTER IS HEAD BOY! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MAKE POTTER HEAD BOY! THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOMEONE BETTER! MAYBE LIKE, AMOS DIGGORY! OR EVEN GILDEROY LOCKHART! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND............" she said this over and over again.  
  
"So that Potter boy is head boy! You'll be able to get to know each other better now!" Rose Evans smiled.  
  
"Muuuuuuuum! You don't understand. Potter is and arrogant bullying big-headed worm! I don't know why Professor Dumbledore made him Head Boy. It must've been a mistake!"  
  
"Well look on the bright side!" We'll go to Diagon Alley today and get you're stuff. Then we'll celebrate your accompishment, okay?"  
  
"As long as we don't bump into that bully."  
  
Rose laughed, "Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter two! Reviews please? 


	3. Boarding The Train for Her Last Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books such as Lily, James, Sirius, lalala.  
  
Chapter 3~Boarding The Train for her Last Year:  
  
"I'll miss you honey," Rose called out.  
  
"I'll miss you too mum!" Lily answered.  
  
Then, "Hey Lils!" James was calling Lily.  
  
"Alright honey. You don't want to be late for the train," Lily's mom said.  
  
"Okay then, bye," Lily replied.  
  
Lily started for the first door of the Hogwarts Express, where she would meet her friends.  
  
"EVANS! The we're supposed to go to the Head boy and Head Girl Compartment." James said surely.  
  
"Fine, only if you stop being so bossy," Lily muttered quietly so that no one could here her.  
  
As she was walking with James, she looked behind her back. Two figures were running toward her. They were Jasmine Starling and Ashley Midnight.  
  
"Star! Midnight!" Lily jumped up and down, caling her friend's names as she would sometimes call them.  
  
"Hi Lily," Ashley said. Ashley had fair brown hair that was a bit wavy at the ends that hung to her shoulders with bangs on the side of her right forehead bunched up. She had hazel-blue eyes and was slim. She was a person that was very friendly.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" Lily yelled excitingly.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard-and with Potter!" Ashley replied to her again. Jasmine laughed at her joke. Now Jasmine had sandy-brown hair. Her hair fell just past her shoulders that was straighter than a tree. She had light- blue eyes and was also slim. Jasmine loved sparkling eye-shadow.  
  
"Midnight--" Lily groaned.  
  
"Well anyways, Congratulations," This time Jasmine was there to answer this time.  
  
"I gotta go. See you during the feast!"  
  
"Sure. See ya." replied Midnight.  
  
She turned back again and saw that Potter was waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?" James asked questionably.  
  
"I was just saying hello to my friends, if you don't mind" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"The word 'hello' is made up of two syllables, five letters, and, obviously, one word. How long does it take for you to say hello?" James said trying to be a smart aleck.  
  
"There's more than just saying hello, ever thought of that?" Lily Evans responded.  
  
"Let's get to the Heads' Compartment already!"  
  
"Fine fine fine," Lily repeated.  
  
As they got onto the train, it started moving.  
  
James was the first to talk, "Sirius has a liking for one of your friends."  
  
"Which one?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"uh.... um..... Midnight," James just couldn't say it out loud. He promised his buddy not to tell.  
  
"What? I can't hear you! Your voice is too soft! Ever heard of speaking up?" Lily yelled.  
  
"I thought you were the quiet one," James spoke normally.  
  
"Anyways, who did Sirius have a liking for?" Lily was still concentrated on this situation.  
  
"Can't tell," James replied.  
  
"What do you mean can't tell?" Lily asked.  
  
"Look it up in the dictionary!" James snickered.  
  
"I know perfectly well what it means. What I meant was 'why' can't you tell?" Lily said properly.  
  
"Still on that subject aren't you?" James said trying to distract her.  
  
"Yup I am. Now who does Sirius like?" Lily repeated.  
  
"I promised not to tell." James looked up at the ceiling.  
  
A dimpled woman who was smiling said, "Anything from the carts dears?"  
  
"Um, yeah." James said looking hungry.  
  
"I'll have a six Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, one Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, two Chocolate Frogs, one of those Pumpkin Pasties, one Cauldron Cake, two Licorice Wands, and I guess--one of everything else!"  
  
"Alright, and by the way Miss Evan's and Mr. Potter, congratulations on becoming the school's Head Girl and Head Boy,"the lady said.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said.  
  
As the dimpled woman walked away, Lily asked James again, "Who does Sirius like?"  
  
"Midnight," James replied modestly.  
  
"Oh my--" Lily stopped by an 'oops' from James.  
  
"Please don't tell! Sirius will slaughter me if he knows I told anyone!" James looked as if he was going to cry, but faking it of course.  
  
"I'll let Ashley find out for herself."  
  
"You'd better! That was originally Sirius's plan!" James was still artificially crying.  
  
And for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, Lily couldn't stop smiling and thinking about it.  
  
There was still 2 hours left until they would actually arrive. When they finally arrived, Lily decided to catch up with her friends. She had a moment with them, but Lily never told Ashley about Sirius.  
  
"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" It was an old and familiar voice.  
  
Lily looked at him and smiled. She thought, "This is going to be a long year, especially with Potter around." Lily sighed at the thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! I'd like to thank my reviewers:  
  
Musicizdbest: You're my first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the story so far! By the way, fish in a cave means that if you're feelings are locked up, you won't understand how someone really feels for you. For example, Lily has never been close to James, so she wouldn't know what James's true feelings about her are. Same thing with James. ^_^  
  
genieinabottle22: I'm glas you liked the story too. The review encouraged me to write! ^_^  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M: I'm really glad you loved the story! And your wish came true! I updated! ^_^  
  
A/N: I would like to thank my first reviewers a lot! It meant so much to me. Please review for this chapter! I don't care if it's bad. 


	4. Announcing the New Head Girl Head Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books such as Lily, James, Sirius, lalala.  
  
Chapter 4: Announcing the New Head Girl and Head Boy  
  
Everyone entered the Great Hall. Most of the first years were looking scared. Professor McGonagall was holding the sorting hat.  
  
After the sorting hat finished its new song, Professor McGonagall, holding a long piece of parchment, said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and be sorted."  
  
Williams, Jennifer was sorted into Huffelpuff. Newsward, Gregory was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sombre, Penelope was sorted into Gryffindor. Many people were being sorted. Finally the sorting was finished and Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.  
  
"Welcome!", he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I would like to introduce you to our new Head Boy and Head Girl. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Please stand up!"  
  
Everyone cheered, except for the Slytherins. Most of the girls were jealous, but everyone was surprised to find that James was Head Boy.  
  
One of the Slytherins, Severus Snape, was extremely jealous. For the whole time, he was standing up. After he sat down, there was a big "BLOOP!" Everyone stared at him and chuckled. Snape had sat on an air bag filled with chocolate pudding. Oh how mad he was! He stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. As he was running, something very noticeable was on his bottom. Chocolate pudding got all over him! Everyone laughed even harder.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew!" Snape was fierce.  
  
"Enjoy!" both Sirius and James smirked.  
  
Everyone knew that the Marauders were the biggest pranksters in the school. They were probably the biggest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts!  
  
Even Lily and her friends thought it was funny, it was sort of annoying though. But of course, they didn't show it. Lily usually thought it was stupid, pointless (it still is), and annoying. But ever since Snape called her "mudblood" in their fifth year, she started to play along with the jokes the marauders performed, and again, Lily didn't show it.  
  
Lily sat down along with James. James started talking to his friends and Lily was talking to hers.  
  
"Lils?" Star asked. "You like James don't you?" She tried to hide a giggle.  
  
"What! Why would I like him! He's a bullying toerag!" Lily did truely hate him, well at least she thought she did.  
  
Midnight and Star giggled.  
  
"Why are you laughing? There's nothing to laugh at!" Lily hated being laughed at most of the time.  
  
"You just think you hate him! You'll see in the future!" Midnight exclaimed.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "I hardly find that possible."  
  
"Now that you're Head Girl, you should go to your own dorm and get some good sleep!" Ashley chanted.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks for the notice."  
  
"See ya in the mornin' Lily," Jasmine said casually.  
  
"Okay, see you," answered back.  
  
As Lily got to her dormitory (she had already been informed on where it was and the password), she saw James waiting.  
  
"That was a dirty trick you played on Snape," Lily made a serious face.  
  
"It wasn't only me! It was Sirius, Remus, and Peter too!" James panted like a toddler.  
  
"Right. Now get OUT of the way, Potter," she spat.  
  
"Only if you go out with me, Evans," James said more cheerfully.  
  
"Never, in my right mind would I go out with you! Look at the line of girls heartbroken! AND, the innocent people you hexed just for fun! Those are reasons I wouldn't go out with you!"Lily was really red in the face. The red was almost the color of her dark, red hair.  
  
"Actually, the heartbroken girls are all Sirius's doings!" James wasn't as angry as Lily.  
  
"Well, if Sirius is going to like Ashley it's not likely to happen that they're going out! She hates him!"  
  
At the word of those two James went bright pink, "You told her? I told you not to tell! Now I'm really going to be dead meat!"  
  
"No, I didn't tell her. I'm not and untrustworthy person like you and your gang," Lily seemed much calmer. "Now are you go to let me in? I can't stand here arguing all day."  
  
"Only if you go out with me," James said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Shove off!" Lily said, trying to push James out of the way.  
  
At last Lily succeeded and got into the dorm.  
  
"Dammit!" James whispered harshly.  
  
Mr. Potter decided to go to the Gryffindor common room and call the Marauders.  
  
Lily who was in the Heads' common room decided to shower and go to bed. After all those tasks, Lily went straight to bed.  
  
"Where is he?" she wondered. "Probably just sitting beside the portrait. Oh well. Who cares anyways?"  
  
"Oh you care," rambled a voice in her head.  
  
"No I don't!" the real Lily thought.  
  
"Of course you do!" said the voice again.  
  
"NO I DON'T" Lily repeated again.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES" NO" "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YES"  
  
"FINE! I DO! I JUST DON"T WANT HIM SNEAKING AROUND PLANNING ANYTHING NEW!"  
  
Lily scurried off to find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Musicizdbest: This is your second review! I'm so happy! Okay off topic...... I did sort of make the saying "Fish in a Cave" up!  
  
The all mighty and powerful*M: This is your second review too! I'm feel like I'm going to cry! I'm glad you loved the story! You must one of those enthusiastic people!  
  
i-h8-sclub: I'm glad you liked the story so far! I'm really sorry about the "Mum" and "Mom" thing.  
  
marthboypete: I'll try to make the story funny! Thx for the review!  
  
Please review! 


	5. In Search of Success

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the characters of Harry Potter that include Lily, James, Sirius, etc.

**Chapter 5: In Search of Success**

Lily swished the portrait to the side and heard it mumbling in its sleep. After all, it was only 8:34 and she was already fast asleep. But instead of walking to where she might have found James, she scurried to the Gryffindor common room to summon her friends.

"Password?" sung the Fat Lady.

"Um… Exploding Snap!" exclaimed Lily.

Lily started walking towards the girls' dormitory but she had already found Ashley and Jasmine at the foot of the staircase.

"Lily!" said Jasmine.

"Whatcha doing here?" said Ashley with a startled look.

"I'm here looking for you two, obviously. What else?" Lily said coolly.

"I dunno. Because you're a Head Girl, maybe you're trying to put us in detention, take points off, look for your _boyfriend_." Jasmine giggled at the statement Ashley made.

"Have you forgotten who I am? Hello? I'm Lily, your best friend!" Lily kidded. "Anyways, I'm here to hang out with you two. It's so boring in my room and I'm all by myself," she said trying to not mention the disappearance of James.

"All by yourself? I thought James was with you. Where's he gone to? How come he's not with you?" questioned Jasmine.

"Ehrgg… I hate it when you ask all these questions at a time," groaned Lily. "I'm not sure where he went. That's part of the reason why I came here."

"So you want us to help you look for him?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess… if you two will come with me," stated Lily.

"Oohhh. Our Lils _is _looking for her boyfriend," joked Ashley.

"He's not my boyfriend! I just don't want him causing trouble again, after what happened to Snape during dinner," Lily panicked.

"Riiggght," Jasmine and Ashley both rolled their eyes as they said this. "Anyways, let's go!"

**Meanwhile….**

"Cummon Wormtail. Stop lacking behind us," James told Peter while Sirius, Remus, and James were under the invisibility cloak.

"I'm trying!" squeaked the fat Peter "You three are moving too fast! I can't keep up!"

"Do you know how slow we're walking? We could go slower if you like, but if we do we'll probably die of our slowness," Sirius, for his first time, modestly said. Peter Pettigrew felt offended by this statement.

"We're almost there anyways, so there's no need to panic," Remus looked at the Marauder's Map.

As James watched the map, he found Snape, or Snivellus, on the second floor, Malfoy standing around Snape, Professor McGonagall in her office, Dumbledore roaming around the corridors in the third floor, Hagrid in his hut next to the Forbidden Forest, and Lily, Ashley, and Jasmine walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Hogwart's kitchen, that's where we're headed for," James thought and halted.

"What?" Sirius asked with a confused face.

Remus stared at the map and confirmed "Ah. I see now. James's crush is coming to tear him apart"

"I'd love to see that act! When does it start?" Sirius jumped excitedly.

"Really Padfoot, you don't want to see me get shattered into pieces by a _girl_ do you?" James flustered falsely.

At this moment, Peter finally arrived after falling "miles" behind them. "Boy, you guys walk _fast_. I could hardly catch up to you. You should _seriously_ run in a marathon."

Sirius said uncertainly "Okaaay."

"We've gotta get going. They're almost here! Quick Wormtail, get under the cloak," James said blurrily.

Wormtail walked so slowly that Moony had to drag him to get under the cloak. While they walked under the cloak and dragged Wormtail, the four met up with the three girls. Slowly, they crept beside them, trying not to make a noise. Suddenly, Wormtail squeaked of fright.

"What was that?" remarked Lily. Lily looked behind herself and found a plump old rat on the ground. What she didn't know was that the rat was Peter as an Animagus. Lily gave out a shriek but quickly ignored it. She and her friends were getting close to the kitchen. Finally, Jasmine took the honors of opening the kitchen door. In there, there were pots banging, food cooking, and house elves working.

"Would you like some food, miss?" an elf said startling Ashley.

"No problem!" Ashley grinned.

Instead of finding them remains of James, they found the glory of food within them.

**Later…**

Back at the Gryffindor common room, Ashley set out the plates of food they had received.

"You know, you were right about having to look for James in the kitchen," Jasmine said. "I mean, look how much food we've got! This could last a week! We need to do this more often."

"Jaz, we don't want to be like those cupid headed four," said Lily.

"Whatever."

As they finished up the food, Lily went to check in the boys' dormitory while the other two got to bed. Ashley was a Gryffindor prefect and called everyone to get to sleep, including herself and Jasmine.

When Lily arrived at the dormitory, she found three of the boys in their bed. Lily quickly dashed out the Gryffindor room to the Head Girl and Head Boy dormitory.

"The password's Leafgreen, now puh-leeaase open up," Lily said with a tired expression.

"Very well, very well," the portrait replied. "Why are you up this late? Waking me up is a disaster you know. Now I have to go to sleep again. I hate it when I'm woken up, people to it every year. You kids just don't understand…"

While the portrait kept blabbering, Lily went in and saw James fast asleep on the floor. She went to his room to get him a sheet to cover him up. After all, it was an abnormally cold night. As she spread the sheet on him, James woke up.

"Hey Lily flower! Watcha doing so late at night?" James said dreamily.

"Nothing of your business," she mumbled. "G'NIGHT!" Lily grouched.

As she lay on her bed, her eyes started closing and she dreamed about James chasing her throughout the school. She just couldn't seem to get up and run. She tried to pick up her feet, but they were way too heavy and she started moaning. Soon, daylight came and shined throughout the Heads' dormitory. Lily opened her eyes and the first thing she saw that day were a pair of gleaming hazel eyes with glasses staring at her.

* * *

A/n: So how'd you like the chapter? I know, it's kind of short. I haven't updated for a very, very long time so my writing style might have changed to be better or worse. Thanks to my reviewers for my last chapter! Reviews are always welcome now:) By the way, I changed my Pen Name. It used to be "carebearjaniney", but I changed it to "kiwijuicepanda." Cute name huh? I'll try to update sooner! 


End file.
